Will you see me in the end?
by Naura
Summary: Étaitce vraiment une bonne idée de devenir son ami? Son confident? Où estce que ça m'ammene vraiment? Préquelle de My love that doesn't reach you... Songfic, Oneshot, POV de Die.


Titre : Will you see me in the end?  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Je dirais G, PG maximum.  
Pairing : Y'en a pas vraiment...  
Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiendront jamais! TT Et la chanson non plus...  
C'est un one-shot. Song-fic. POV Die. Qui se passe juste un peu avant le début de My love that doesn't reach you... Si vous vous rappelez au premier chapitre Die pense à une discussion qu'il avait eut avec Kyo, pendant laquelle Kyo avait réalisé qu'il n'aimait peut-être plus Kaoru. Et bien ça se situe juste avant cette discussion.  
La chanson est Hamburg Song, de Keane.

Will you see me in the end?

Je me sens vide.  
Pourtant avec toutes les pensées tournoyant dans ma tête on aurait pu croire que c'était impossible. Mais c'est faux.  
J'ai l'impression que toute force a quitté mon corps. Que plus jamais je ne pourrais quitté se fauteuil où je me suis vautré en entrant chez moi. D'un côté j'espère que c'est vrai. Comme ça je n'aurais plus besoin de me soucier de quoique se soit. Je n'aurais plus besoin de voir Kyo en train de s'autodétruire tout ça pour quelqu'un qui ne le remarque même pas.  
Je crois que c'est ça qui me blesse le plus. Pas que celui que j'aime en aime un autre. Non. Que celui que j'aime en aime un autre qui ne voudra jamais de lui.  
D'accord au début, j'avais cru que c'était possible pour lui et Kaoru, mais maintenant j'en doute. Kaoru ne remarque même pas les efforts désespérer que fait Kyo pour attirer son attention. Alors que tous l'on remarquer... Du moins je crois...  
Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû encourager Kyo sur cette voie, mais je ne veux que son bonheur. Même s'il n'est pas avec moi. Mon bonheur passe après le sien. La seule chose que je peux me permettre de lui offrir est mon soutient. Je ne veux pas briser l'amitié qui nous unis à cause de mes sentiments. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être un peu plus protecteur envers lui. Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça.

_I don't wanna be adored__  
__Don't wanna be first in line_  
_Or make myself heard_  
_I'd like to bring a little light_  
_To shine a light on your life_  
_To make you feel loved_

Quoique parfois j'aimerais bien qu'il remarque que je suis là moi aussi. Que je ferais tout pour lui. Je rêve parfois qu'il m'appartient, qu'il est à moi seul... Mais dès que j'ouvre les yeux je vois mon égoïsme.  
Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, qu'il m'appartienne... Il n'est pas un objet. Il est quelqu'un de... magnifique. C'est le seul mot qui vienne à l'esprit. Ça pourrait sembler étrange, mais c'est ainsi. Toute sa personne m'attire. De ses yeux hantés par son passé que j'ignore, à sa voix qui semble enfermer toute la tristesse du monde, en passant par son corps que je ne demande qu'à découvrir. Même si je sais bien que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Alors je me contente de ce que j'ai.  
Une merveilleuse amitié, comme peu peuvent se venter d'avoir. Mais est-ce que Kyo s'en rend lui-même compte? Parfois j'en doute. Je me demande souvent s'il se rend compte que je serai toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

_No, don't wanna be the only one you know__  
__I wanna be the place you call home_

Malgré tout parfois je n'ai qu'une envie. Celle de tout oublier et d'arrêter cette relation qui me détruis aussi sûrement que les efforts de Kyo pour attiré l'attention de Kaoru le détruit lui.  
Oublier tout les sentiments que je ressens. Oublier que je n'aurais jamais celui que je veux. Oublier qu'à ses yeux je ne serais qu'un simple ami et ce, pour toujours.  
Je lui donne tout ce que j'ai. Et même plus encore parfois. Mais je ne reçois jamais rien en retour.  
Rien sauf un sourire éblouissant et parfois un rire cristallin. Qui me font oublier toutes les misères que j'ai à ne pas lui avouer mes sentiments. Qui me permettent de penser durant un instant qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime.  
Mais maintenant ses sourires se font plus que rare et son rire ne retentit plus. Ai-je vraiment eut raison de faire ce que j'ai fait?  
Je n'ai plus envie d'y réfléchir, mais quoique je fasse ses pensées reviennent sans cesse.

_I lay myself down__  
__To make it so, but you don't want to know_  
_I give much more_  
_Than I'd ever ask for_

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de devenir son ami? Son confident? Où est-ce que ça m'emmène vraiment?  
Je ne suis que découragé, désespéré, tout les synonymes imaginables. Ça ne m'apporte rien, ne m'apportera jamais rien.  
Et puis moi je n'ai personne à qui me confier. Personne pour m'écouter, pour essayer de réparer mon coeur briser.  
En fait je suis de mauvaise foi. Je suis sûr que Shinya m'écouterait, mais... Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler. Ça ne me servirait à rien. Sauf à me rendre à l'évidence que j'ai déjà compris. Je n'ai aucune chance avec Kyo.  
Pourtant parfois quelques-uns de ses gestes me font espérer. Se sont des gestes si simples. Un petit sourire en coin pour me remercier, une simple étreinte rapide qu'il ne fait pas pour lui, mais pour moi, un mot banal qu'on entend si souvent qu'il a perdu son sens mais qui, venant de lui, veut tout dire.  
Tous ses gestes me... réchauffent. Aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Durant ses moments mon coeur souffre moins et je me permets de sourire d'un vrai sourire heureux.

_Will you see me in the end__  
__Or is it just a waste of time_  
_Trying to be your friend_  
_Just shine, shine, shine_  
_Shine a little light_  
_Shine a light on my life_  
_Warm me up again_

Mais quelques instants plus tard ses yeux s'assombrissent de nouveau et comme souvent une longue discussion s'en suit.  
J'aime bien ses discussions. Je peux alors le prendre dans mes bras sans avoir peur qu'il découvre mes sentiments à son égard. Je peux m'imaginer être plus important pour lui que je ne le suis réellement.  
Je peux me permettre de lui dire tout ce que je pense vraiment et même s'il ne me croira pas ou ne suivra pas mes conseils, je sais qu'il prendra mon avis en ligne de compte.  
Durant ses discussions je vois aussi comment il est perdu. Derrière son attitude de terrible warumono Kyo n'est en fait qu'un garçon effrayé qui a grandit trop vite. Pour qu'elle raison, je ne le sais pas il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Et je n'ai jamais cherché à le brusquer dans ses confessions. Si un jour il se sent prêt à me le dire, il me le dira.

_Fool, I wonder if you know yourself at all__  
__You know that it could be so simple_

Mais c'est souvent après ses discussions que je me sens le plus épuisé, vidé.  
Car lorsqu'elles finissent, l'illusion se dissipe, Kyo retourne chez lui et m'oublie. Ne pense plus qu'à son cher Kaoru.  
Kyo ne voit pas que je souffre. D'accord moins que lui puisque moi je savais à l'avance que jamais je n'aurais eut de chance avec lui. Mais quand même. Il prend tout ce que je lui offres et même plus. Mais il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Ne remarque pas à quel point il est chanceux de m'avoir. À quel point il est chanceux que je n'attende rien en retour de ce que je fais pour lui.  
Peut-être suis-je idiot de faire ça... Mais je veux tellement son bonheur que mon propre bien-être m'importe peu. Pourtant des fois je voudrais tellement pouvoir m'enfuir d'ici, m'en aller loin, laisser tout cela derrière moi. Pouvoir enfin me reposer...

_I lay myself down__  
__To make it so, but you don't want to know_  
_You take much more_  
_Than I'd ever ask for_

Je ne veux pas grand chose. Juste un peu d'amour. Que je sois celui qu'il aime.  
Qu'il me regarde et voit à quel point je l'aime et qu'il se rende compte qu'il m'aime aussi.  
Peut-être suis-je égoïste. Mais même si je le voudrais, je ne fais rien pour l'avoir alors je ne crois pas qu'on peut me traiter d'égoïste.  
J'aimerais lui montrer que je suis là, que je suis avec lui beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croit. Que jamais personne ne se souciera de son bien-être plus que moi-même. Qu'avec moi son bonheur passera avant tout.  
Que s'il veut se reposer je l'accueillerai toujours à bras ouvert. Que je lui offrirais toujours mon épaule pour qu'il puisse y pleurer...

_Say a word or two to brighten my day__  
__Do you think that you could see your way_

Je voudrais trouver en mois le courage de le faire. Mais je suis vide depuis bien trop longtemps. Même s'il ne le remarque pas il m'a déjà tout prit. Mon coeur, mon âme, ma force... Ma vie...

_To lay yourself down__  
__And make it so, but you don't want to know_  
_You take much more_  
_Than I'd ever ask for_

Quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Suis-je vraiment capable de me lever? J'entends sa voix qui demande si je suis là.  
Toutes mes forces me reviennent. Peut-être n'en avais-je plus aucune car il était loin de moi? Peut-être qu'en fait Kyo est ma force.  
Je vais lui ouvrir la porte et lui offre mon plus beau sourire. L'illusion recommence encore...

* * *

Je le regarde dormir blottit tout contre moi. Pour une fois l'illusion ne s'est pas briser. Pour une fois je ne suis pas resté seul plus découragé que je ne l'étais avant son arriver.  
Nous avons parlé longtemps, jusqu'à tard le matin. Et il a fini par s'endormir. Il a réalisé que finalement il n'aimait plus Kaoru. C'est une bonne chose. Il recommencera bientôt à rire comme avant.  
Tout en jouant dans ses cheveux attendant que Morphée m'ouvre aussi ses bras je me fait cette promesse.  
Je dois, par tous les moyens possibles, conquérir le coeur de Kyo.

_Fin_

Et bien je l'ai fini plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru... Juste deux heures! Naura fière d'elle-même  
En plus il est exactement comme je voulais qu'il soit Naura doublement fière d'elle-même  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est plus des pensées qu'autres choses mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça. Ça montre bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Die lorsque Kyo aimait Kao. Je trouve que c'était important de le mettre.


End file.
